Needed
by Hail Ephiny
Summary: A rooftop reunion between a former leader and an extraterrestrial. He was smitten from the start. [ROBxSTAR] - ONESHOT LEMON DROP


_A/N : A shameless lemon for my OTP. This is set after the animated series and follows closely with the comic regarding Nightwing branching off and doing his own shiz. Disclaimer about stuff._

* * *

"I know you're there." A breeze wafted past his nose, carrying with it the scent of sweet dew. "I can smell you."

"How charming." Came her melodic voice, soft and exotic. It was the voice he always remembered, the one that bought back so many mislaid memories of his youth, back when he was still just a fledgling.

Koriand'r.

She hung in the air in front of him not a foot away, her lithe frame silent against the inky void of night, her golden skin adorned with purple plated armour that shone a deep metallic in the moonlight. The flames of her scarlet hair licked the sky; a beautiful creature, she had become.

Richard suppressed the heat in his chest. He had witnessed her entire transformation, beginning back when she was much younger. Koriand'r had started out so innocent and naïve, but had slowly become accustomed to the life of the humans she helped protect. She had let the world change her. Gone was her child-like manner, her pure and trusting nature, her wondrous charm. Now she was something else entirely. Something battle warn, yet delightful. Something Richard dearly missed.

"Do you greet all your comrades by smelling them?" She landed in front of him, offering her former leader a gentle smile. It had been so long since he had laid eyes on her in the flesh. Sure, she had carved a name for herself in the world, as had he, but she hadn't become quite as successful as she had hoped in her attempt to "blend in" with humanity. It was so rare that Richard had the pleasure of seeing her face to face. He let out a small chuckle, tilting his head to one side as he fixed a loose glove.

Their relationship had become strained after some time, so long ago that it seemed like an entirely different lifetime completely. At first things were magnificent, beautiful and guiltless. But eventually they had changed, their personalities parted. Richard had ultimately decided their fate after observing their drifting relationship. They were often mere inches away but entire oceans apart. And then Koriand'r had returned to her home planet to offer assistance to her people, leaving Richard to explore an entirely new city to himself without a companion. He was experienced, yes, but craved a consort. Although they swore to keep in touch, their communication slowly dwindled to a point of no return before finally it ceased altogether.

"Only the ones who smell nice." Was his stoic reply, his face indifferent behind his mask. But God, he loved her scent. It was one of the things that hadn't changed about her. She still smelt like fresh dew on a summer morning, sweet and exotic and mesmerising. He had never met anyone else who smelt nearly as delicious as she did, and he had met quite a lot of people in his nightly exploits.

"It is good to see you again." Her smile was so warm and genuine that it almost broke his heart. The fire in his chest blossomed into guilt, the memories of what had happened between them causing him to frown. He wasn't the young Robin she had left behind, although he wished like hell he could be again just for her. It was that version of himself who was their fun-loving leader, the one who Koriand'r had fallen in love with. But it was also him who had broken her heart, rejected her and then cited the same words that his own mentor had ground into him time and time again, as if the " _we can only be friends_ " mantra would make it easier for her to understand. The guilt was eating away at him, for ultimately he was a hypocrite. He had pushed his best friend away with the flimsy excuse of a moral obligation, and then broke his own rules by becoming smitten with Barbara Gordon, and a handful of othes.

"Why are you here?" His question came out a little more insensitive than he had intended and her smile faulted slightly.

"I work at night as per usual." She tore her gaze from Richard and looked up toward the night sky as she spoke. "I happened to _fly_ overhead."

Koriand'r refused to make eye contact with him after that, worried her eyes would betray to him the truth. She had purposefully flown over Bludhaven that night with the intention of finding him. He was once her best friend, and although time had changed them both, she still felt an incoherent connection to him. She still felt her heart warm at the sight of her former leader, her inner turmoil fading in his company.

"How is your family?" Her words caught Richard off guard. People inquired about his family so seldom, he often forgot he had one. Of course, he knew exactly which family member she meant. Babs. It was no secret to anyone that Koriand'r was not fond of her. It was mutual. The two had never hit it off on the infrequent occasions they had met. That very fact was a large part of why Richard had decided to take up residence in a new town in the first place, to distance himself from both of his families. And it had worked...almost.

"They're okay. Not a lot to be said, I see them rarely." It was Richard's turn to lie now. Behind his mask his eyes were also avoiding meeting hers. He had seen Babs only last night.

"I see you so rarely." She was looking back at him, inquisitive eyes searching for his. "Sometimes I wonder if you're okay."

"You know me." He gave her a fake half-laugh, as if that was meant to reassure her. "I'm always okay."

She reached out then, hesitantly, a golden hand against his cheek. He wasn't sure why, but his first instinct was to nuzzle into it, become lost in the sensation of her touch. He pulled back quickly, but from her small upturned eyebrows he could tell she had caught his reaction.

His moment of weakness.

She leaned in again, this time arching her face in such a way that he considered she might be trying to kiss him. But instead, her lips found a sensitive spot behind his ear.

"I know you better than that, Nightwing. And my mind worries me constantly in regard to your well-being. I think about you all the time when I'm alone." Her voice was hot against his skin, prickling him with goose-bumps. She smelt amazing up close, like all the fondest memories of Richard's life bundled up into one scent. He was in heaven.

"I think about you when I'm not alone." He admitted with a sly grin against the nape of her neck, planting a gentle kiss over her rising pulse. His words held no hint of a joke or lie; in fact he was dead serious. He often fantasised about her while he was with other woman, and he was more than willing to admit that to her face.

His words drew a light whine from her lips, her fingers trailing up to become lost in his dark hair as she held him close in a tight embrace. It bought back memories to her of the first time they had done this, clumsy teenagers, her fumbling slowly along as he pathed the way. She smiled broadly, taking a small step back from Richard to steady herself.

He could see pure uninhibited lust in her now pupiless eyes, and noticed she was doing her best to physically calm herself. Her chest heaved, pink lips parting ever so slightly. It was all he could do not to take her right there on the roof top. But she was Koriand'r, a queen now, and to sully her virtue and trust on a roof top would be unbecoming. He would never snoop so low as to defile the monarch of an entire planet in such a way, even if it was becoming increasingly hard not to.

"Do you live nearby?" Her voice exposed hope and desperation as she spoke, a small hand roaming up his torso. She could feel all his muscles contracting beneath, his breath coming as fast as hers.

And thank God he did. Without another word, he took her slender hand in his, leading her through a series of doors, windows and alleyways, down stairs and across small streets in the dark of night. Although it was only about a five minute run, it felt like an eternity. He ached to feel her touch against his bare skin, his hand gently squeezing hers as he led her up a fire escape and through an open window.

It wasn't much to look at, as it wasn't his "real" residence. Just one he owned when he needed to spend a night in the area. There was a mattress on the bare wood floor against a far wall, clothes and papers scattered lazily around.

As soon as Koriand'r caught sight of the mattress, she tugged Richard toward it, finding he was all too happy to oblige her. She stopped a foot from it, reaching both hands up to his face and gently leaning in for what seemed like a chaste kiss. Silently their lips met for the first time in what had been too many years. Her scent was exhilarating, her body soft and warm as she pressed it tightly against him. Before his mind could register what was happening, his hands were already stripping her from her clothes, her own small hands tugging at his shoulders, prompting him to remove his uniform. The once silent room was filled with the sounds of frantically ripping fabric and metal falling to the floor as they both undressed in a lustful trance. Somewhere along the way she had pulled his mask off, but he didn't care. His mind was elsewhere.

Stumbling backward against the mattress, Richard took her down with him, her form dancing against his as she moved atop to straddle his hips. He rutted up haphazardly with a grin against her where he could, acting as though he had become a horny teenager, the hunt for friction on the forefront of his mind. She took much pleasure in his reaction, reaching down to stroke his hardening cock with a slender hand, guiding it against her as she watched his face. She was not a novice when it came to sex, watching him through heavy lashes, observing how he gritted his teeth as evidence of his own anticipation beaded at the tip of his member, how her own seeping juices made him slide in her hand, how his muscles rippled beneath his fevered skin when she touched him. She would be kind-hearted tonight, not only for him but for herself. Her mind was far beyond rational, left in a messy flurry of erotic craving.

It had been far too long since she had partaken in the pleasure of making her Robin squirm.

She guided him in, intending to be slow but inhaling in a sharp gasp as he bucked his way unpredictably and painfully inside her. His cock was large, and she had almost forgotten how instinctive he could be while coupling, working only on emotion and feeling.

She resisted the urge to raise herself back up, instead trying to accommodate his girth as best she could. Her reward was a deep rumble from Richard's throat and she smirked down, watching him squirm beneath her, pleased at his reaction.

It was all Richard could to keep a level head as the golden goddess mounted him. Her eyes were unreadable but her small eyebrows were upturned and her lips taking in small pants of air. He near punctured his bottom lip when she decided to experiment a little, rocking her hips back and forth very slightly with him nestled deeply inside. She let out the breathiest giggle he had ever heard, rocking a little more as her hands came to rest across his bare chest.

No, this would not do. He was going to come apart far too fast at this rate.

He suddenly up-heaved and rolled them both across the mattress, all thought of self control shattering. Now on top, he sunk himself into her fully, barely muffling his own groans as he began a steady assault, hip to hip. It was a rhythmic attack, and he delighted in the bruises he was no doubt giving her as he pinned his princess down and fucked her like a wild animal. She mewed and gasped and arched her back towards him, long fingernails scraping against his upper arms, the room filled solely with the sounds of their violent union.

He always marvelled at the way she looked so elegant and put together in the final stages of sex, as if she wasn't about to burst at the seams and fall into mind-numbing pleasure. She was such a creature of uncontaminated beauty. He felt like he could infect her, even now as he fucked her senseless. Her eyes were scrunched, legs wrapped around him tightly like a vice as she searched for release. Her cries became desperate, hips meeting erratically with his and his pace sped, his thrusts faltering.

"Is this what you wanted?" He leaned down to breath into her ear, feeling her on the edge of plummeting with him. He suckled at the pulse point on her neck. It tasted unquestionably sweet and before his mind had registered what he was doing, he had sunken his canines into her soft flesh possessively. A smatter of foreign curses tumbled from her blush stained lips as she came, inner muscles squeezing his cock for all it would give her. Regrettably, he joined her all too quickly as they both tumbled into bliss.

They lay in a blissful heap of heavy panting, weighty limbs and settling silence. She would be sore tomorrow, he knew, because he had been too rough and unforgiving. And he felt a tinge embarrassed of how desperately he had claimed her, but she lay beneath him with a look of utter contentment on her face, her hand coming up between them to touch the tender area he had marked.

"Sorry," He murmured, joining her hand where he kissed and soothed the love bite. "I wasn't thinking."

"No," She grinned at him, open and unabashedly. It was a grin he lived for, a grin he missed. "I liked it." She spoke smoothly, eyes searching his, and his heart skipped a beat as he studied her features.

That was it. He wasn't going to let her go. He couldn't. He was smitten from the start, and would be right until the end of his days. Fuck Babs and the rest of them. Fuck his mentor's words of wisdom. There was no going back, couldn't be. This was the only place he wanted to be, tousled against his princess' body in post-coital bliss.

Starfire. His perfect, beautiful Starfire.

This was it. This was what he searched for. This was what he needed.


End file.
